Port Collinger Territorial Legislature
The Liberals (25) * The Helkar party (20) * New Progressives (15) Official Opposition (39) * The Conservative Front (18) * Imperial Party (12) * Falleen Fascist Party (2) Independent (10) * The United Souecan Party (6) * Falleen Communist Party (2) |voting_system1 = Appointed by Imperial Office |voting_system2 = Proportional representation |last_election2 = Port Collinger Territorial Election, 570AER |meeting_place = Dormier Legislature Offices Port Collinger City Overseas Territory of Port Collinger Falleentium }} The Port Collinger Territorial Legislature is the Governing Body of the Overseas Territory of Port Collinger. It is mandated by Law as of 548AER, with the passage of the Colonial Constitutional Reform Act. The body consists of the Territorial Council, with 100 Representatives. It holds it sessions from 12th of January until the 26th of May, and then from the 30th of August until the 31st of October. History The Port Collinger Territorial Legislature is the direct successor of the Colonial Legislative Assembly of Port Collinger, which was the semi-constitutional assembly allowed by the Governors and later Viscounts of Port Collinger from 510AER until 537AER. In 548AER, the Colonial Constitutional Reform of 548AER legally mandated a Legislative Assembly in the Territories for the first time, and the PCTL was formed to serve this purpose. It was established with 100 representatives, with a ratio of 1 per ~5,000 Citizens. Houses The PCTL consists of the sole House, called the Territorial Council, which is headed by the President of the Council. It has 100 voting members, known as Representatives. Representatives are elected via a Mixed-Method Proportional system. Territorial Legislative Offices The Territorial Legislature meets in the Dormier Legislative Offices, in the heart of Port Collinger City. It was originally being designed for, and used by, the Colonial Legislature. It went unused during World War II, as the Legislature was disbanded, but we renovated and put back into usage with the passing of the Colonial Constitutional Reform of 548AER. The present Capitol was built between 503 and 535AER. Three teams of architects worked on the design of the Capitol during the 32 years of its construction. They were managed by: 503-514: Thomas Fuller, 514-527: Leopold Eidlitz and Henry Hobson Richardson, 527-535: Isaac G. Perry. The ground floor of the state capitol was built in the Classical/Romanesque style. Colonial Chancelor William Dorsheimer then dismissed Fuller in favor of Eidlitz and Richardson who built the next two floors in a Renaissance Classical style, noticeable on the exterior two floors as light, open columnwork. The increasing construction costs became an ongoing source of conflict in the legislature, and it was difficult to secure the funding necessary. Eidlitz and Richardson, were dismissed by Gerald Mason upon his election to Colonial Chancellor and his review of the increasing costs of construction. He hired Perry to complete the project. The legislative chambers, the fourth floor and roof work were all finished in Vintherian-modified Romanesque that was distinctively Richardson's design. It "was Richardson who dominated the final outcome of the grand building, which evolved into his distinguished Romanesque style" (which came to be known as Richardsonian Romanesque). It is claimed that Richardson was imitating the Hôtel de Ville (City Hall) in Balranico. The Chazy limestone for its construction was quarried at the Hess Limestone Quarry in Haister. The central open court is dominated by a shaft intended to support a massive dome. The dome and tower were never completed, as it was found that the weight of the building was already causing stress fractures and actually to make the building shift downhill toward State Street. To stop this movement, a very large, 166-foot (51 m) long exterior Eastern Staircase was added to support the front facade. The Capitol exterior is made of white granite from Delnour, and the building incorporates Westchester marble cut by state prisoners. The granite structure is 220 feet (67 m) tall at its highest point. The Assembly Chamber was built with the largest open arched span in the world. However, this produced very inconvenient acoustic results. A more serious problem was that the shifting foundations of the whole structure made the vaults unstable. A lower false ceiling was introduced to prevent rock shards from the vaults from falling to the assembly floor.. List of Legislative Compositions Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Legislatures Category:Colonies and Possessions